PhD Flopper
'PhD Flopper '(sometimes referred to as Dr. Flopper) is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up, that is exclusive to the map Ascension from the First Strike DLC. There is an explosion around the player whenever they dive to prone from an elevated area (such as the top of a staircase or a ledge) and appears to negate fall damage completely. However, the player will still groan when falling down from an elevated area. It also prevents any splash damage and explosive damage from affecting the player, making it seem comparable to Flak Jacket. It costs 2000 points to b uy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. When diving to prone off of a ledge, the blast will kill any nearby zombies in one hit until about round 20 (this only works if the fall would normally hurt the player). At round 20, the zombies become crawlers. By round 24, some zombies will not even become crawlers. Also, when the player kills a zombie by the PhD Flopper blast, there is an increased chance of getting a power up such as a death machine, instant kill, double points, fire sale, or even a max ammo. So in general, any damage that the player creates that can hurt them will be ineffective against them. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. This perk though doesn't seem to work when Diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted that is generally advisable to dive to prone away from any teammates, as landing on one will down both players. PhD Flopper is located near the lunar lander ( Д ) that has the grenades to buy off the wall. Trivia *Landing on Zombies makes the effects of this perk ineffective. *The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drink Dr. Pepper and the word "PhD" (Doctorate of Philosophy). *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *The PhD Flopper seems to be made from prunes. This is supported from Dempsey's Quote "I can't stand prunes!" after drinking it, which would explain its dark purple color. This is a reference to an urban myth that Dr. Pepper contains prune juice. *The word 'Flopper' in the perk name may stand for the fact that you have to dive or 'belly flop' to activate the perk's effect. *This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the zombies, which may be because of the above bullet point. *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Cola machines. *PhD Flopper is also the only Perk-a-Cola to feature vulgarity in the jingle. *When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time you can overcook a grenade without dying, or even getting hurt without cheats or hacks. *Takeo is allergic to this drink, as well as prunes, since he says "This make water in eyes" after drinking it. *There may occur a glitch when you buy this perk on Ascension and dive to prone onto traps, you won't get hurt because of the explosion. This can help players to get through traps that were activated to protect from zombies while other players still were outside the trap. Jingle PhD Flopper Jingle 200px|PhD Snog Full Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities